The objective of the Immunology Research Training Program of the University of California at Irvine (UCI) is to train scientists to study the immune system and its role in infection, autoimmunity and cancer. These broad immunology research areas are addressed by the 27 faculty of the UCI Center for Immunology, which, under the leadership of Dr. Paolo Casali, is the administrative and academic core for the Immunology Research Training Program. The Center for Immunology faculty will capitalize on the strengths of the existing integrated Molecular Biology, Genetics and Biochemistry graduate program to articulate a rich and complete Immunology Research Training Program, in which problems are explored using sophisticated approaches to study the basic properties and functions of the immune system and their relationship to human diseases. Predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees are exposed to a diverse and stimulating environment of scientific excellence, ensuring their preparedness for future careers in academia, industry or government. The strengths and goals of the UCI Immunology Research Training Program include: 1) Preceptors are established investigators in many areas of immunology and utilize a variety of modern approaches in vitro, in experimental animal models and in humans;2) An existing pool of predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees that are recruited from top-tier institutions and will be made competitive in seeking academic, industrial and governmental careers;3) Current trainees, in addition to formal course work, actively participate in required program activities such as seminars, research-in-progress presentations and journal clubs;4) The career development of trainees is further enriched by participation in the UCI "Immunology Fair" and the "Meet-the- Professor" days;5) Trainees are provided with instruction in scientific writing, speaking, teaching and ethical conduct bolstering later success and leadership capabilities;6) The Director of the Center for Immunology and the Director of this training program, Dr. Casali, successfully ran the Immunology Graduate Program at Cornell University Weill Medical College with the support of a T32 Training Grant that he obtained from NIAID and, finally, 7) The unique combination of highly effective institutional minority recruitment programs at UCI will enhance the retention of individuals from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups and help them in overcoming barriers to success in future careers. The existing strengths in immunology at UCI will benefit greatly from the program proposed in this application and will promote the institution's long-standing mission to the education of highly qualified graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the biomedical sciences.